Tell Her That You Love Her
by Mechflier
Summary: Logan reveals his feelings to Max along with a good surprise


Tell her that you love her

"Max, how would you like filet mignon, covered in my secret wine sauce with vintage wine to drink?""Sounds like another Logan Cale culinary miracle to me."Ok, if you can get the steaks out, I'll get the wine.While Logan was gone getting the wine, Max got out the steaks and set the table with Logan's fine china, gold cutlery, dim lights, and Incense of Passion candles. When Logan came back, he was hardly able to conceal his surprise at the romantic mood Max had put around the table.Max, smiling inwardly at the look of surprise on his face, accidentally smiled, which Logan saw.

"Logan, I'd say this is one of your best dinner's ever.""Max, I personally think it's the mood you put around the table, so…so…" "Romantic?" "Yea."After that last comment they just sat there, staring at each other.It was then that Max realized that Logan had background music on. The lyrics were very beautiful, though Max.

_Tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss_

_Open up you heart and tell her that you love her…_

Now that Max's attention had turned back to the table she saw Logan begin to roll away, trying to hide his blushing face, apparently embarrassed by the music. "Logan, it's OK, leave it on" "Are you sure?" "I think it's quite nice, actually" "OK…"

### Later that night…

"Gotta bla-" "Max, please stay, let's play chess." He quickly added this to his sentence, in case the lyrics were as ingrained into her mind as they were his.

"Max, it's 11:30, I wanna go t-" "You just wanna go to your room because you're ashamed of losing 12 – 0""I am no- well…maybe a little" he smiled.This smile almost turned Max's heart to mush. "Either way, I'm ready to hit the sack Max.You wanna stay…in the guest room, of course?"Logan never would've expected her to say yes, he just did it out of formality."Yeah, why not." Max replied, much to Logan's surprise."You know, it's dark and scary outside, how's a girl gonna get home" This little bit of sarcasm, although not mean, made Logan's pulse speed up; part of her spell over him.

DAMN!! thought Logan, if only I weren't a cripple…I love her so much!

### The next day…

KNOCK, KNOCK."Bling, get the door, it's probably Max." said Logan with a grunt, for he had just been toning his legs up.But, very much to both of their surprise, it was Kendra at the door.

"Hi Logan, I was looking for Max, and I assumed she would have come here.""Sorry, she's off delivering, but I could call her if you want" Logan said, with way more enthusiasm than intended.Logan called Max, and while waiting, Kendra began to strike up a conversation.

"You like Max, don't you?" "Why does everyone keep saying that?""Cause it's the truth. And…unless I am much mistaken, she likes you too.""What, her…like ME?!?!"

"So you do like her.""Well…"

"At first, when I was still able to walk, and I met Max. I considered her a business asset, that's why she used to always be here.Awhile later, I realized she was more that an employee, she was a friend.She had this stubbornness and independence that are incredible, a completely unique attitude, not to mention a killer body.After I was crippled, and she saved my life, I realize that she didn't do it as an employee, but as a close and special friend.From then on, I began to fantasize about being able to walk, confessing my feelings to her, a perfect life; shattered by my crippled body.I remember when we were fighting, every time I heard the phone ring, I would rush over to see if it was Max, and because of that, everyone who called was met with my very disappointed voice.And when Bling came over that day, I told him that I wanted to stop the exercises, since I would never walk again.After giving me a verbal smack upside the head, I reluctantly continued with my exercises.Hell, she's the reason I get up in the morning and face the hell that is life in post-apocalyptic America, and the reason I continue with physical therapy because if, by any chance, I weren't crippled; and maybe, if there was any chance that she liked me then…then…

"I understand Logan." "And…with patience, luck, a strenuous new exercise regime, and maybe a little surgery; you may be able to walk once again." "Wha…How???"

Over the next few weeks Logan had to train harder than ever, not to mention his new exercises.Now, Kendra would come over everyday, performing acupuncture, hard chiropractic work, and operating a special machine that stretched Logan's back, therefore spacing his vertebrae further away, allowing any pinched nerves to be released.Over the next few weeks, Logan began to feel pain in his back, which Kendra explained was a good sign, showing that the nerves were now released from his vertebrae. Finally, after almost two months of pain, hard work, and more pain, Logan had done it; he had total control of his lower half.

"Max" said Logan as he rolled up to greet her (he had already been walking around a lot now, but not around Max, he wanted to surprise her.)"Hey Logan, what's doin', how is everything over here?""Super…I feel great.""Well, what culinary miracle are you gonna pull together tonight?""I was actually thinking maybe that we'd go out to eat, what say?" "Aww, but your cooking is soo much better than **any** restaurant…"Along with this statement, Max added her famous pout, which immediately made Logan look away, her doing that was almost unbearable for him now…now that he was so close to revealing that he had recovered."Ok…follow me." said Logan as he wheeled away to his dining room, which was filled with a feast of incredible proportions, Incense of Passion, and wine from the 1800s.Something must be up, he's never done anything like this before"Max, take a sea-" suddenly, there was a brown out."I was going to say while I dim the lights, but that won't be necessary.After eating their fill, Logan told Max to wait here, and he purposely left a photo album, which he knew would grab her attention.Once she heard the noise of his wheels fade, she heard the same background music as before…

_Tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss_

# Open up you heart and tell her that you love her…

After musing for a second on the thought of if Logan would listen to the song, and admit any feelings for her he may have bottled up inside him, just like she was too scared to do.Amazing, I can take out a room full of machine gun-toting officers, beat a genetically enhanced warrior, dodge bullets, but I can't say three simple words "I Love you".Just frikin' incredible.

Wow, this photo album sure is interesting… Suddenly, she smelled Logan once again, heard the wheels, and quite suddenly, before he approached the door, the candles went dark.By the time her eyes had focused, the brown out had ended and Logan was nowhere in sight, but she could still smell hi-.

Suddenly, she was twirled around and found herself staring at Logan's chest.Shocked, she recoiled, but quickly fell into his arms, crying hysterically. 

"It's a miracle, your walking again, no brace, no chair, nothing." Seeing tears in her eyes is quite a shock, but I am so happy, these are tears of joy, she must really care about me…"Bu-but how, Logan, how?""Thanks to Kendra and her amazing knowledge of old treatments, she managed to heal my back." "An-and you didn't tell me? Why? Because if you don't have a good reason…""Because I wanted to surprise you." "Max… may I have this dance?"

During the instrumental section of the song, Logan moved Max away form his body, although it pained him to do so, and said "Max, I have a confession to make…I love you, I need you, I want you to stay with me, now and forever."And, instead of answering, Max pulled Logan's lips to hers.While drawing away to take a breath Max said, "Logan, ever since I met you, I had this strange felling inside of me, and the feeling just kept getting stronger, and now I know, this feeling was love."

At these words, Logan's heart leapt, and as he carried Max off to his room.

The next morning, Logan woke before Max, and instead of trying to fall back asleep, wake her, or make breakfast; Logan decided to just lay there and stare at the treasure that was now his.About half an hour later, she awoke to his blue eyes staring loving at her."Good morning" she yawned, returning the loving stare.Naturally, as if they were too magnets, there faces drew close and they began to kiss.Once their lips parted, Max said "I'm gonna kick your butt from here to the Space Needle for not telling me!!!" "You wouldn't dare…" And before she could retaliate, he kissed her once again.

## THE END

Please send me feedback, for feedback is good, very good!!!


End file.
